Dos noches
by ShadowLights
Summary: ¿Que tanto podría pasar? Tan solo son dos noches. dos noches en las que tendré que pensar cómo estar a su lado, sin hacer el ridículo. Especialmente si Taichi y Mimi están con nosotros. Un paseo a las aguas termales nunca se me había hecho tan aterrador como ahora mismo. [Fic para SkuAg por su cumpleaños. ¡Happy Birthday, Sku!]


**Nota de autora:** Creo que ya sabes a dónde quiero llegar con esto, Sku.

 **Countdown:** 5 días. (o por lo menos en mi país faltan 5, al tener dos horas menos de diferencia)

 **Nota:** Técnicamente, la historia se desarrollaría en el 2008 pero, por motivos humorísticos (?) se harán referencias a tecnologías actuales.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **I**

 _Preludio_

* * *

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

Mimi se encontraba eufórica, saltando en pleno paseo comercial. Su cabello que jamás se decidía por un solo color, siendo ahora teñido con la tonalidad _rose gold_ , parecía una hiperactiva hada sacada de un mágico bosque. La diminuta estrella de la diadema brillaba con esplendor mientras giraba en el aire debido a las luces que iluminaban la oscuridad. Extendiendo ambos brazos no soltaba dos boletos de la rifa que acababa de jugar y obtener como premio tras sacar la pelotita dorada. Un círculo de espectadores se había reunido a ver el espectáculo de su felicidad, cosa que a ella no le interesaba. Se lanzó a brazos de su novio, ahorcándolo del cuello en vez que abrazarlo.

—¡Ganamos, Taichi! —gritaba, incapaz de bajarle el volumen. —¿A que no soy la mejor?

—Lo eres, Mimi. Lo eres—tranquilizándola, le acaricia el cabello. Ella seguía sonriendo, deseando a que la halaguen más. El moreno le da la espalda por breves segundos, mirando a dos personas que deseaban escabullirse entre la multitud. —¡Yamato! ¡Sora!

Yamato Ishida frenó en seco tras escuchar su nombre. La muchacha de cabello cobre hizo lo mismo, ambos intercambiando miradas llenas de nervios. Sabían que había sido una mala idea tener una cita doble. Claro, siempre habían rechazado amablemente las invitaciones, sabiendo que jamás podrían seguirles el ritmo a los otros dos al jamás ponerse de acuerdo a donde ir. Taichi y Mimi tendían a discutir absolutamente de todo. A dónde ir a comer, a pasear, a comprar, incluso qué vestir. Sorprendentemente, la química entre ellos resultaba muy buena. El día de hoy fueron testigos de la más grande riña entre la comida francés e italiana, solo para que ambos acaben pidiendo platos opuestos e intercambiar bocados y así comer cada uno lo del otro. Yamato deseaba borrarse de la cabeza el rostro embobado de Taichi al recibir un bocado del tenedor de Mimi, y Sora eliminar de su memoria los datos _innecesarios_ del cuerpo de su mejor amigo que habían sido proporcionados por la elegida de la, por ironías de la vida, Pureza.

—Sí… ganaron… qué bien—por educación, Sora optó por acercarse a felicitarlos, viendo que la muchedumbre se había aburrido del escándalo.

—¡Lo sabía desde un inicio! ¡Sabía que sería mi día de suerte! —sonriente, Mimi acude hacia Sora, abrazándola también. Mejilla con mejilla, agregó: —El horóscopo siempre tiene la razón.

Yamato se colocó al lado de Taichi, viendo como ambas mujeres charlaban sobre el reciente suceso. El elegido del Valor se rascó la cabeza, para luego cruzar sus brazos. Echó un suspiro al aire, este condensándose por la temperatura. El rubio calentó sus manos, todavía enfocado en el rostro de su novia.

—¿Qué ganaron? —decidió finalmente preguntar.

—Oh, no solo ganamos nosotros—por algún motivo, la sonrisa de Taichi no le dio una buena espina a Yamato.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —el segundo retrocedió un poco, algo nervioso.

Una risa escapó de los labios del moreno.

—¿Tai…chi?

 _¿Qué está tramando?_

A lo lejos, Yamato quedó mudo tras ver cómo el rostro de Sora fue invadido por un intenso escarlata, sus mitones rosa siendo insuficientes para ocultarlo. Podía jurar incluso ver humo salir de su cabeza tras la retirada de los labios de Mimi en su oreja. La chica la jaló de las muñecas, las protestas de la otra siendo en vano. Abrazándola, estuvieron los cuatro presentes en la soledad del paseo comercial, el dueño del puesto de rifas retirándose al haber llegado la hora de partir. Los grillos cantaban su canción, igualándose a un terrible bullicio en los tímpanos de Yamato. Una muy mala sensación se apoderaba de su corazón, este latiendo a gran velocidad. La pareja que muchos creían dispareja, se alejaron un poco para estar a solas y así darles la espalda. Ahora, junto con Sora, luchaban por comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. Mimi extendió su brazo derecho; Taichi el izquierdo. Se sujetaron de las manos, para luego enseñarles una vez más los boletos que obtuvieron como premio.

—¡Ganamos una estadía para cuatro personas en las aguas termales en Yufuin *****!

Las coloridas voces fueron una pesadilla para el rubio de ojos zafiro. Sora, por el otro lado, seguía sin ser capaz de recuperar su tonalidad de piel natural.

—¡Imagina a Sora en una _yukata*_ , Yamato! —Taichi se le lanzó encima, tomándolo del cuello con complicidad—Tan solo imagínatela.

Una imagen comenzó a aparecer en su mente. El vapor nublaba los alrededores del área, incapaz de precisar en dónde se encontraba. Una silueta se veía a la distancia, siendo opacada por la neblina. El hombre, con sus dedos, trataba de llegar hacia la figura con deseo, sin poder controlar la innata curiosidad del ser humano. La nuca de ella apareció, delicadas gotas de agua corriendo para dar hacia un escote como manantial. Sus hombros andaban de costado, indicando que estaba ladeando el rostro. Sus labios cereza se abrieron, su prenda descendiendo lentamente. El _yukata_ retornó en instantes a su cuerpo, vistiéndola. Subió más rápido de lo que bajó, adornando su cuerpo en colores rosados adornados con florecillas. Suspendida en el aire, el olor a eucalipto le proporcionó un ambiente mágico, haciéndolo olvidar que andaba navegando en una ilusión. Tras ver el rostro sorprendido de Sora, transformándose en una tierna sonrisa bajo la luz de la luna, la imagen se rompió cuando escuchó una dulce voz llena de deseo.

« _Yamato…_ »

Yamato recurrió a agitar violentamente la cabeza, ocultando el evidente rubor. Su novia seguía en las mismas, todavía apenada por Dios sabe qué cosa le dijo Mimi. Taichi aguantó una risa tras ver a su amigo en dicho estado, para luego recurrir a darle un palmazo en la espalda.

—Nos encontramos mañana a las 10 en la estación de trenes. Debemos tomar la línea Rinkai hacia Osaki primero, así que lleven algo para comer en el camino—dijo con alegría.

—¡Son casi ocho horas de viaje! —por más que los largos paseos no sean lo suyo, Mimi andaba con la cabeza en las nubes dada a la locación ***** que iban a visitar.

Sora y Yamato se observaron una última vez, tratando de comprender todo lo que acababa de suceder.

 _¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer…? Nunca… nunca he estado a solas con Sora en un viaje._

* * *

 **Residencia Ishida**

* * *

—¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, Takeru?! —aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que exclamó tras cerrar la puerta. Se desplomó tras esta, incapaz de sentirse alegre por la noticia de hace unos momentos.

—¿Hmm? —Takeru dejó de doblar su ropa, asombrado por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

Su rubio cabello andaba lleno de prendedores multicolores, debido a que acababa de terminar de colgar la ropa de la lavadora, y había empezado a poner a secar la recién lavada, mientras ordenaba la anterior. Se podría decir que tras estar de visita en donde su padre, había recurrido a ser un ama de casa temporal. Ambos hombres retornaban tarde; uno de estudiar en la universidad y el otro de trabajar, razón por la cual se la pasaba el resto de la tarde limpiando el chiquero que dejaban antes de salir. Muchas veces, Takeru había encontrado restos de comida en los lugares más recónditos, preguntándose cómo fue que llegaron ahí al ser inhumanamente posible. El adolescente de dieciocho años echó un suspiro tras dejar momentáneamente su acción.

—¿Pasó algo malo en la cita doble? —inquirió, amarrando el delantal que llevaba puesto.

 _Sigo preguntándome por qué usa algo así al limpiar._

—Taichi… Taichi y Mimi ganaron un viaje a Yufuin…—murmuró.

—Me alegro por ellos—sonriendo, Takeru retorna a su labor. —¿Celoso o algo por el estilo?

—No es eso…—recorrió con ambas manos su pelo, desesperado—Es para cuatro personas.

Takeru se detuvo, soltando un suéter al piso de madera artificial.

—¿Qué debería hacer, Takeru? No pude negarme… _no pudimos_ negarnos.

—Estamos hablando de Taichi y Mimi. Para ellos la palabra "no" es inexistente en su vocabulario—colocando un dedo bajo su mentón, trata de pensar en una alternativa. —No lo pienses mucho, Yamato. Estoy seguro que no compartirás cuarto con Sora. Seguro será secuestrada por Mimi.

El hermano menor sabía a la perfección sobre el dilema de Yamato. Llevaba años saliendo con Sora, muchísimos. Desde esa inesperada confesión de Navidad, nunca se había separado el uno del otro pero, jamás se habían encontrado solos. Era difícil de creer, dado a que cuando los chicos llegan a la pubertad con pareja, las hormonas vuelan en el aire en vez que el amor pero, con ellos dos, aquello era muy poco. Más que nada por Yamato. No podía estar completamente a solas con Sora. Eso lo descubrió un día cualquiera, viendo una película en casa. Estuvo tan nervioso que volcó todos los bocadillos sobre su uniforme de la escuela. Ese solo fue una de las miles de situaciones vergonzosas que le ocasionó a Sora. He por ello que optó a tener citas en lugares con muchas personas.

—¡Tienes razón! —emocionado, tras no haber pensado en esa posibilidad, el rubio mayor se pone de pie.

—¿Ves? Asunto resuelto—Takeru recogió la prenda, doblándola en su pecho.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo hacer esto. Son solo dos noches. Será sencillo—decidido, Yamato se acerca a su hermano. Ya que andaba ordenando la ropa, podría aprovechar en ver qué llevar de una vez en lugar de esperar a último minuto. Se sorprendió con la dedicación que le ponía a cada doblez, soltando un silbido de asombro.

El celular de Takeru vibró, haciéndolo saltar. Este andaba escondido debajo de un calcetín, casi luciendo como una serpiente salvaje por el brusco movimiento. El dueño tuvo el aparato electrónico en manos, respondiendo un mensaje. Lo dejó en su lugar, listo para seguir.

Pero el celular volvió a vibrar.

Takeru contestó nuevamente.

La serpiente retornó a su bailar.

Takeru contestó una vez más.

El celular sonó antes de que lo devolviera a su lugar original bajo el calcetín.

 _Que persistente esta persona._

En esta ocasión, Takeru lo dejó abandonado, ignorando el temblor en la mesa que le impedía seguir doblando la ropa. La media que se movía como serpiente seguía danzando, hasta que el objeto que causaba su movimiento cayera con fuerza al suelo. Seguía y seguía vibrando, asemejándose ahora a un pez al estar fuera del mar, saltando en la arena al ser incapaz de respirar. Una sombría sensación se apoderó de Yamato una vez que Takeru dejó una camisa hecha una bola en vez que terminar de doblarla. Todavía sonriente, recoge el teléfono.

Tras abrir _LINE_ ***** , en vez que escribir, emplea las notas de voz.

—Daisuke, si vuelves a preguntarme por enésima vez qué te pones mañana para tu cita con Hikari, te juro que le diré a Taichi sobre esa noche en el viaje de estudios de la escuela—por más que haya sido una voz amable, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

 _Puedo sentir una gran energía asesina provenir de él._

En breves segundos, el celular cantó una tonada, indicando que una respuesta había arribado.

 _¿Acaso este chico anda pegado al aparato este? … Aunque, un segundo. ¡¿Cómo que noche en el viaje de estudios de la escuela?! ¡¿Ese niñato ya se me adelantó?!_

—Unm…—se le escuchó asentir en un monosílabo, decaído, a Daisuke Motomiya.

—Eres un buen chico, Daisuke. Muy bien—halagándolo, Takeru envía un último mensaje.

 _Pareciera como si… tan solo le falta decir que le va a dar una…_

—Tendrás tu recompensa al ser un muchacho obediente—finalizando, Takeru Takaishi retorna a su labor de ama de casa temporal, tarareando una canción de la antigua banda de su hermano.

 _¡Lo está entrenando como a un perro!_

—Takeru… exactamente, ¿cuál es la recompensa? —temeroso, Yamato se atrevió a preguntar.

—Fotografías reveladoras de Hikari en los camerinos después de su clase de danza—dice como si fuese algo normal, ensimismado en su labor.

—Pero qué demonios… ¡¿desde cuándo tú…?! —el rubio mayor no tenía idea de cómo expresarse apropiadamente.

—O eso es lo que le conté a Daisuke—con complicidad, Takeru tuvo que aguantar una risa.

 _Mi hermanito puede ser a veces sorprendentemente cruel._

—Qué alivio—suspirando tras temer que él se hubiese vuelto en alguna especie de depravado, se tranquiliza. —¿Acaso tienes algo contra el pobre chico?

—No—respondió. —Tan solo es gracioso verlo nervioso y no me aguanto en quererlo fastidiar un poco. Aunque no soy tan malo. Sí son fotografías de Hikari.

—Ya pero, ¿de qué? ¿De su infancia? ¿Sacaste de tus álbumes?

—Esas son mías, no pienso regalarle eso—algo fastidiado, Takeru cruzó sus brazos. —No pienso entregarle esas fotografías. La inocencia de Hikari se debe de conservar por lo menos en imagen… pero como te digo, sí son de ella.

 _A veces no entiendo de qué habla._

—Te repito, ¿de qué? —alcé una ceja.

—Mira—se dirigió hacia su bolso de la escuela, sacando el objeto en cuestión.

—Espero no sea nada indecente.

Lo que recibió a Yamato fueron simples paisajes. Paisajes que le robaban el aliento y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Enceguecido por la belleza de los atardeceres. Las luces de la ciudad. Los colores y brillos de las estrellas y decoraciones de las calles. El talento que se encontraban en aquellas delicadas manos al tomar una cámara fotográfica se le era difícil de entender. Hikari decía que le gustaba jugar con la luz. Quizá la cámara, al ser un objeto que recurre a ella, sea el complemento perfecto.

—No veo a Hikari—Yamato señaló las fotos.

—Cómo te digo, son _de_ Hikari. Ella las tomó—Takeru seguía sin comprender qué era lo que a veces Yamato pensaba.

El elegido de la Amistad ojeó entre ellas, embelesado. Entre ellas, una en particular llamó su atención. El atardecer moría entre las verdosas colinas, curvos volando a la distancia. Se podía percibir la calidez del sol, los colores mezclándose entre sí. Al medio, entre unas rejas, era posible apreciarse a una persona. Su silueta se hizo obvia, deduciendo quién era esa persona. Los _googles_ que había heredado y cuidado como su posesión más preciada lo delataron.

—Es preciosa—Yamato se había quedado sin palabras.

—Lo sé, tiene mucho talento—las volvió a guardar, regresando a la ropa y así seguir ordenando. Prosiguió su tarareo, tras haber sido interrumpido.

—¿Y tú por qué andas tan feliz? —sospechoso, Yamato no dudó en preguntar.

—Ah, eso es porque…

Una vez más, el celular interrumpió a Takeru. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez era una llamada. La canción que provenía era dulce, indicando que se trataba de una chica.

—¿Hola? —colocando el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja, estira una camisa frente a su rostro evitando a que se doble de mala manera.

 _Takeru sería una buena esposa... digo, esposo._

—¡T-T-Takeru! —una voz que se encontraba en pánico podía ser escuchada del otro lado de la línea. —¡A-A-Ayúdame, por favor!

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando el día de hoy?_

—Dime, Hikari—como si hubiese estado esperando la cadena de eventos desde un inicio, Yamato estaba impresionado con la calma de Takeru.

—¡D-D-Daisuke me invitó a salir!

 _Algo me dice que la pequeña Yagami se encuentra con la misma reacción de Sora horas antes._

—¿En verdad? No lo puedo creer—con genuina sorpresa, Takeru le sigue el juego.

 _Vaya, mi hermano menor es un buen actor al fingir no saber sobre la desesperación de Daisuke._

—Siendo honesto, creí que ya estaban saliendo—siguió él la conversación, tras no escuchar respuesta alguna del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Takeru! —algo enfadada, Yamato la imaginó inflando sus mejillas. — _Eso_ es eso y esto es _esto_.

—Pero se te declaró en el paseo escolar, ¿no? No puedes decirle a algo así " _eso_ "

 _Oh. Conque a eso se refería antes con contarle a Taichi. Fue tonto de mi parte sacar conclusiones apresuradas._

—Lo sé pero, no fui capaz de responderle…—su volumen bajó, haciéndose casi imperceptible.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Hikari. Después de todo, debes de tener algo de valor en tu interior, ¿cierto? —sonriendo como una madre, Takeru le da palabras de aliento.

—Takeru…—asintiendo con una onomatopeya, Hikari recupera su carisma. —¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Eres una buena chica. Muy bien hecho—Yamato no pudo evitar pensar que había escuchado palabras similares hace unos minutos. —Tendrás tu recompensa cuando nos veamos en la escuela.

 _Con ranzón sonaba tan familiar. ¿También la entrena a ella?_

—¡Estaré esperando con ansias! —risillas se escucharon salir de ella antes de colgar.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

—¿Se puede saber qué es esta vez? —Yamato seguía impresionado por los dotes manipulativos de su hermano.

—Ah, esto.

Sin avisar, Takeru regresa a su bolso, salvo que esta vez caen millares de fotografías a la mesa, sobre la ropa. Una advertencia hubiera estado bien. Quizás unas palabras, un gesto. Un simple mensaje fugaz a través de miradas. Un susurro. Lo que fuese. Yamato andaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver caer de la mochila de su hermano. Se trataba de fotografías que podían hacer dudar su orientación sexual. ¿Por qué? Pues se trataban de fotos exclusivamente de Daisuke y Ken. Imágenes que podían confundirse como momentos íntimos, o acciones que harían latir el corazón de cierto tipo de mujeres. Poses que podían ser malinterpretadas, aunque más que nada malinterpretadas por los gestos de Ken. Al tener un rostro de _pretty boy_ , sus facciones lo hacían lucir como la chica de la relación.

 _¿La chica de la relación? ¡Por favor, Yamato! No te dejes influenciar._

Desafortunadamente, lo que ya se vio una vez, no se puede evitar volver a verlo.

 _Siento que he perdido mi inocencia con ellos dos._

—¡¿De dónde carajo sacaste eso, Takeru?! —insultando por su preocupante, y desconcertante, descubrimiento, no pudo evitar gritarle.

—Hay un club de fans en la escula. Es exclusivo de Ken y Daisuke. Inclusive se abrevian como el club de fans "Daiken" o "Kensuke". Dicen que es una manera de mantener a sus ídolos puros al relacionarlos entre sí, en vez de verlos con una mujer… ¿o quizás simplemente piensan que serían una linda pareja? No quiero entender cómo piensan, la verdad. Tampoco el razonamiento detrás de ello. Creo que estoy perfectamente equivocado en mi explicación—suspirando, las guarda.

—¿No te preocupa que vean eso en tu mochila? ¡Y responde mi pregunta anterior! —Yamato seguía indignado.

—Conexiones—dijo como si fuese algo obvio. —Y realmente no me importa mucho… siempre puedo decir que son de Daisuke. Solo sería cuestión de alterar los contenidos al todos los alumnos usar el mismo bolso para ir a la escuela.

—¿Conexiones? —el pobre seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Recuerdas a Noriko Kawada? —Yamato asintió, recordando a la niña de las semillas de la oscuridad. —Ya, ella. Me hizo el favor. Tiene un par de conocidas en ese club.

—Oh…—con alivio, temiendo lo peor de su hermano al hasta ahora no haber tenido una novia, se arrepintió de dudar por un segundo su orientación. —Ahora que lo pienso, Taichi estaría devastado si se entera que su hermana tiene esos gustos ocultos.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a atesorar esas fotografías de la Hikari de mi infancia por el resto de la eternidad? —aparentemente, Takeru seguía sin procesar el cambio de su mejor amiga. —Ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener que sacarle copias a ella también.

—¿Ella? —parpadeó el rubio.

 _¿Hay otra persona involucrada?_

—Miyako—un suspiro más se escapó de Takeru. —Ella fue la mala influencia en Hikari. Le mostró el lado oscuro del amor entre hombres… por más que uno de los involucrados sea su novio —se abrazó de los hombros, recordando cuando le dio argumentos para emparejarlo tanto con Daisuke y con Ken. —O próximamente, ambos protagonistas sean los novios de ambas.

—Definitivamente Taichi nunca debe de enterarse.

 _Jamás en la vida._

—Ahora anda alista tus cosas para el viaje de mañana—alegre de haber terminado el tema de conversación, Takeru retorna a ser un ama de casa diligente.

Hasta que Yamato aterriza a la realidad.

 _¡Cierto, el viaje a Yufuin!_

—¿Qué debería hacer, Takeru? ¿Qué debería hacer? —la desesperación retornó.

—Tranquilízate, Yamato—Takeru nunca creyó que su hermano se pondría así por pasar dos noches a solas con Sora. Por más que quizás no compartan habitación. —No es el fin del mundo.

—¿Qué debería llevar? ¿Qué se lleva a las aguas termales? Estoy muy nervioso, ¿qué hago? ¡Dime, qué hago! ¡Qué cosas llevo!

—Mira, ¿por qué no te calmas un poco y hablamos como gente civilizada para…?—incapaz de terminar su sugerencia, su cuerpo se heló al escuchar la próxima sugerencia de su hermano.

—¡Llamaré a Taichi, él debe de saber!

—¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, Yamato detente! —con el celular en manos, el nombrado empieza a marcar el número—¡YAMATO NO LO HAGAS…!

Sus plegarias fueron en vano una vez que escuchó su presencia al otro lado del altavoz.

—¡Sabía que me llamarías tarde o temprano! —Taichi Yagami sonaba victorioso, en casa de Mimi. De fondo se le escuchó a ella protestar, quizás porque acababa de perder una nueva apuesta con respecto al evidente dilema de Yamato, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en el paseo comercial.

—¡¿Qué debería llevar, Taichi?!

 _Nunca creí perder los estribos por probables noches a solas con Sora… y yo que quería proponerle vivir juntos al acabar la universidad. Tengo que superar esto si quiero lograrlo._

—Bueno, primero que nada…—se escuchó cómo acercó sus labios, Takeru con un mal presentimiento mientras que Yamato esperaba ansioso. —¿Compraste _eso_?

—¿Eh? —ambos hermanos se quedaron sin comprender.

—Ya sabes, _eso_.

—Taichi, por favor… no estoy para que me hables con enigmas ahora. Espero que si me llego a casar con Sora no suceda algo así—adelantándose a un futuro que anhela tener, Yamato coloca su mano sobre la frente.

—Yamato, para eso tendremos una medida de emergencia llamada _código delta_ *****. En fin, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, Taichi. No lo sé porque juro que no entiendo en qué piensas la mayoría de las veces—admitió.

—No sé si eres estúpido o te haces pasar por uno. —el rubio se sintió ofendido. —Estoy hablando de condones.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Yamato gritó. Takeru se atoró con una pelusa.

—Vamos, Yamato, es lo esencial si van a estar a solas. No te pienso prestar de los que voy a llevar porque, aunque no lo creas, Mimi es…—Taichi fue incapaz de proseguir.

—¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SOBRE TU VIDA SEXUAL! —Yamato andaba completamente rojo, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo puedes olvidar, o inclusivo no considerar, llevar algo tan básico. Un error garrafal. No es como si fuera tu primera noche con Sora o algo así.

Silencio fue todo lo que recibió Taichi Yagami como respuesta.

—¿Yamato?

Takeru evitó hacer el más mínimo ruido, colgando un calzoncillo de su hermano con total sutileza.

—No me digas que…

El mencionado tragó saliva.

—Creí que Sora y Mimi compartirían una habitación y…—ahora, los roles se invirtieron a la hora de interrumpir.

—Oh por Dios…—Taichi no pudo contener sus ganas, riéndose a lo alto, exclamándole al mundo su nuevo descubrimiento—¡¿ERES VIRGEN YAMATO?!

Furioso, cuelga el teléfono sin piedad. Yamato había perdido todo ante Taichi Yagami. Aquello lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida, tras haber perdido lo último que le quedaba de orgullo. Un secreto que se lo había guardado, ya que siempre le sacaría en cara el seguir siendo puro a los veintiuno, a diferencia del moreno que había alardeado a la edad de Takeru el haberla perdido con su novia actual, Mimi Tachikawa.

—Traté de detenerte. No habrá recompensa para ti—Takeru sacudió sus manos, orgulloso de haber terminado de lavar, colgar y doblar la ropa.

—¡No soy uno de tus perros! —cansado, Yamato da lo mejor de sí para no perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Takeru acude hacia la refrigeradora. Esta se encontraba casi vacía, recordándole que tenía que hacer las compras pronto. Tan solo se encontraban contenedores de comida rápida congelada para calentar, un par de sodas y cervezas pertenecientes a su padre. Sus ojos dieron con un paquete muy bien cuidado, extremadamente estilizado por fuera. Era un producto estrella, de alta calidad tanto por fuera como por dentro, caracterizado por su delicioso sabor al ser de los mejores dentro de todas las marcas. }

Fue directo hacia el basurero con ello en manos, tirándolo sin piedad con monotonía.

—¡MI CREME BRULÉ DE LA PASTELERÍA DE HIDEMI SUGINO *****!—en rendición, Yamato cae al suelo, tras haber perdido en su totalidad su dignidad—¡ERES UN SER SIN CORAZÓN!

—Esto te pasa por recurrir a Taichi tras mi advertencia. Además que me prometiste no volverlo a hacer—echó un soplido, preocupado por la condición emocional de su hermano. No estaba actuando como él mismo, y nunca lo hacía cuando se trataba de estar en plena soledad con su novia, Sora. Por ese mismo motivo, a los segundos, agregó: —Entrenarte es más difícil de lo que pensé…

Miró hacia el techo, suspirando de nuevo. Takeru optó por distraerse al buscar otro quehacer del hogar, probablemente hacer la cama de su hermano por más que se fuera a dormir dentro de unas horas. Por el contrario, Yamato seguía sin creer todos los sucesos que se habían desarrollado el día de hoy, la gran odisea iniciando mañana. El desafío más grande de sus años en pareja.

 _Son solo dos noches. Dos noches. ¿Qué tanto podría pasar?_

* * *

 _Lamento los errores. Reviso mañana._

¡Sku, prométeme que no me vas a odiar! Yamato me quedó muy OoC pero me encariñé con su desarrollo a lo largo del capítulo y bueno, eso. Sé, pero lo sé muy bien que te debo como cuarenta cosas (soy un desastre) y pude haber tomado una alternativa simple como actualizar uno de ellos y dedicártelo pero ¡no! Soy un fracaso como autora al decidir crear algo nuevo con el limitad tiempo gracias a ese proyecto universitario :'D *se mata* ¡Espero que estos 5 días hasta tu cumple sean una linda espera cada vez que suba un capi de esto! ¡y sí va a haber Kenyako y más Sorato, lo prometo!

 **Notas:**

Yufuin: ciudad popular conocida por sus aguas termales (onsen). También tiene muchas tiendas siendo un distrito al que las personas van a comprar al ser bonitas y elegantes.

Yukata **:** en términos simples, un kimono de verano. También se usan en los onsen.

Locación: aludía al lugar en donde quedaba el onsen, cosa que expliqué en el primer punto.

LINE: en resumen, el whatsapp de los japoneses.

Código delta: _inside joke_ para Sku con mi otro regalo para ella en el intercambio secreto del proyecto 1-8 (no tiene nada que ver uno con el otro, eh. Era solo una mención que me pareció divertida de poner).

Hidemi Sugino: pastelero más famoso de Asia, inclusive ganando la copa del mundo en pastelería auspiciada por Francia. Tiene su pastelería en Chuo, Tokio.


End file.
